Strangers, mud, & laundry
by shuckinminewt
Summary: Newtmas. "I was peacefully doing my laundry and then some boy showed up covered in mud and stripped down to his boxers so he could wash his clothes and what the heck is he doing but damn he's hot okay" au. Please enjoy! Rated M for sexual content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters are Dashner's.**

* * *

**Newt:**

At first, Newt doesn't even glance up from his book when he hears someone walk into the laundry-mat.

Up until a couple minutes ago, he was the only one there and he was enjoying the silence. He'd made it almost halfway through his book, and his plan of action when someone threatened to destroy his peace, was to simply ignore it.

However, it was difficult to ignore the constant string of curse words the boy was muttering. Finally, Newt glanced up and almost dropped his book.

A tall brunette boy was standing in front of a washing machine, covered head-to-toe in mud. Like, a thick layer covering every inch of his skin. "Shucking shuck shucker.. mother shucking God damn shucking..." the boy continually muttered.

Newt watched as the boy took off his sweatshirt and threw it into the washing machine. "Shucking hell, _yea Thomas, this was great idea, you're so smart Thomas. You can make it through that pit," _the boy, presumably Thomas, grumbled to himself. He peeled off his t-shirt and chucked it into the washing machine before struggling through taking off his jeans, just then Newt realized the boy wasn't wearing shoes or socks.

Newt's eyes scanned over the boy's body. His eyes stopped on the boy's defined stomach, but then he forced his eyes away and blushed. "You know, this is a public place" Newt said.

The boy jumped at Newt's words. "SHUCK" he yelled as he turned to face Newt. "You always that quiet? I didn't even realize you were here."

"Well I don't constantly mumble to myself if that's what you mean" Newt said.

The boy rolled his eyes as he tried to wipe some mud off his face with his muddy hands, and he was really getting nowhere. Eventually he gave up. "I'd apologize about my appearance, but here's the thing" he said before collapsing on the ground "I'm finding it very difficult to give a shuck."

Newt couldn't help but laugh. He grabbed a dirty t-shirt out of his yet to be done laundry and tossed it to the boy. "It's not clean, but it's cleaner than your face" he said.

"Everything's cleaner than my face" he mumbled as he caught the t-shirt. He brought the t-shirt to his face and sniffed it. The boy smiled and glanced at Newt. "You and I have very different definitions of dirty" he said "I don't wash anything until it smells like a gym sock, this still smells like... well _good._" As he said the last part, his face turned red.

Newt felt his ears turn red. "My apologies for giving you a _good _smelling t-shirt to wipe your face with."

"Um- well- I'll forgive you" he said before getting up and walking over to the sketchy looking bathroom and running the t-shirt under the faucet. About ten minutes later, he emerged with a clean face and hands. He smiled at Newt. "Thanks dude, I'll uh wash this for you" he said as he tossed the muddy t-shirt into the washer containing his own muddy clothes.

"Thomas by the way" he said as he plopped down on the ground once again.

"Newt" he said, and Thomas smiled at him.

"Newt" Thomas repeated "I like it, it's individual."

Newt tried not to blush. He glanced at Thomas who was hugging his knees to his bare chest. Newt raised his eyebrows. "Are you cold?" he asked.

"Kind of" Thomas said.

"Maybe you should've brought clothes" Newt said.

Thomas glared at him. "Aw shuck, I never thought of that" Thomas said "I always assumed my only option was to hang out in my boxers. I love sitting around practically naked with guys I barely know."

Newt bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. "You can wear some of my not-so-smelly dirty clothes if you really want to" he said.

Thomas rubbed his arms and shivered. "That'd be great, thanks" he said as Newt tossed him a t-shirt and basketball shorts.

"The shirt might be a little snug on you" Newt said. Thomas pulled the shirt on over his chest, and it hugged his muscles so perfectly Newt almost wanted to tell him to keep it.

Thomas pulled on the shorts and glanced down at himself. He smirked and glanced at Newt. "I rock it" he said.

Newt rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to agree. He told himself to play it cool, so he just said "you're welcome" before lifting his book back up to his face.

"_The Kite Runner_?" Thomas asked "shuck, that book's disturbing. Why are you putting yourself through that?"

Newt lowered the book just low enough to reveal his eyes. "It's a good book" he said.

"It's disturbing" Thomas said.

"It talks about real issues" Newt responded.

"_It's disturbing_" Thomas repeated.

"_Life's _disturbing" Newt said.

Thomas stared at him for a moment before smiling. "True enough" he said. Before Newt realized what happened, he and Thomas had delved into a conversation about the book. Thomas had a lot more intelligent things to say about the book than he would have expected from a boy who showed up covered in mud and stripped down to his knickers.

Eventually, Newt's washing machine buzzed and he moved his clothes to a dryer before starting his other load.

"Why didn't you wash both loads at the same time?" Thomas asked.

Newt shrugged. "I'm wasting time" he said "my roommate's got a girl in our dorm, and I'm not going back until he gives me the okay text."

"So you decide to hang out in a laundry-mat? Dude that's kinda weird" Thomas said.

"_You're _calling _me _weird?" Newt said, suddenly defensive. "You still haven't told me why you were covered in mud."

Thomas frowned. "Well you see there was an incident with my girlfriend- well ex-girlfriend- and well she got mad and I tried to run after her but I fell in the mud and then she threw stuff at me... uh the details escape me but now she's locked herself in my apartment and I'm here without clothes."

Newt felt a pang of disappointment when he heard the story. _He's straight. Of course he's straight. _"Maybe you should go apologize" Newt mumbled, trying not to sound bitter.

Thomas shook his head. "Nah" he said "I'm glad it's over, I can't stand people like her." He said it in such an angry tone, Newt almost wished he'd never asked. But now that he had, he was curious. He was _angry _with himself for being curious.

"What do you mean by 'people like her?'" Newt asked.

Thomas looked away from Newt and Newt thought he saw a slight blush creep onto his face. "She didn't know, when we got together, that I'm bi. I figured she knew, e_veryone _knows. But she didn't, and when she found out she freaked out. Started calling me a liar" he stood up and started pacing the laundry mat. "Which is a bunch of klunk, right? She wasn't mad because she thinks I'm a liar, she was mad because I've been with guys. It's ridiculous! I don't need her!"

Thomas continued to rant, and Newt tried to hide his smile. When he finished his rant, he stopped in front of Newt and stared at him. "I'm sorry Tommy" he said.

Thomas smiled at him. "Did you just call me Tommy?" Thomas asked and Newt blushed. "I like it, it's cute."

Newt blushed harder and looked away from Thomas's excessive staring. "Sorry, it just kind of came out" he said.

He stepped towards Newt, so they were hardly a foot apart. "I said I like it" he said in a quiet voice that made Newt's insides do a somersault.

Newt smiled and met Thomas's eyes, and an electric moment filled the air. Just as Thomas started to lean in towards Newt, the washer buzzed. Newt and Thomas both jumped ten feet into the air at the sound.

"Um- I'll get that" Newt said before switching his last load.

A few minutes later, Thomas's clothes finished drying. He took them out and stripped out of Newt's clothes and back into his own. Newt looked away when he changed, _shuck this boy doesn't have any shame, does he?_

After changing he handed Newt his clothes back and sat on a dryer across from Newt. "Aren't you leaving?" Newt asked.

Thomas shrugged. "Shuck no, I'm not going back to that crazy shank" he said "I'd rather stay here and talk to you."

Newt blushed hard at that comment. "And what are you going to do when my clothes are dry?" he asked.

Thomas blushed and stared at the ground. "I dunno, find somewhere to crash" he mumbled. He glanced at Newt quickly before looking away.

Newt laughed. "Tommy, do you want to crash on my floor?" he asked.

Thomas smiled. "Well if you insist" he said. Newt simply rolled his eyes.

An hour later, when Newt's clothes were dry and he'd received a 'coast's clear' text from Minho, he found himself driving Thomas back to his dorm. The whole car ride, Newt could feel Thomas's stare on him. He tried his hardest not to blush too much, but in the end he failed. How couldn't he? He couldn't _breathe _with that boy's eyes on him. He could hardly think, the only clear thought he could form was:

_This is going to be a good night._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Dashner, not me.**

* * *

**Thomas:**

Newt grabbed the sock off his doorknob and threw it on the ground before opening the door to his dorm. Thomas walked in and took in the scene.

Even if there wasn't a boy passed out in one of the beds in nothing but his boxers (_see, I'm not the only one who spends a lot in my boxers), _Thomas would have been able to tell which side was Newt's.

Newt's bed was unmade and had a laptop, a few notebooks, and multiple books everywhere. His desk was piled high with books and empty coffee cups. His roommate's side had a lot less books, but there were junk food wrappers everywhere along with random pieces of clothes strewn everywhere.

Newt dropped one of the laundry baskets on his roommate's bed and he groaned before looking at Newt. "Thanks man" his roommate mumbled before shoving the laundry off his bed.

"Shuck Minho who did you hook up with?" Newt asked as he nudged his roommate's, apparently Minho's, face. Minho looked like he'd been hit by a truck, but he was happy about it.

"That hot blonde chick from down the hall, she's shuckin' crazy. She had me do-" Minho started but stopped when he noticed Thomas, who was standing awkwardly just inside the room. "Who the klunk are you?"

Thomas made a weird face and forced his eyes away from Minho's almost naked body. He was about to say something when Newt spoke up. "This is Tommy" he said "he needs a place to crash."

Minho glanced at Thomas and nodded before rolling over and shoving his face into a pillow. "If you guys are guna screw, keep it quiet because I'm shucking tired and I'm not waiting in the hall" he mumbled into the pillow.

"Shuck, Minho! We're not guna- you know not everyone is as nasty as you" Newt said, his ears red.

"Whatever you say" Minho mumbled and Newt looked over at Thomas. "There's condoms in the bathroom." Newt yanked the pillow out from under Minho's head and hit him with it. Minho groaned and took the pillow back. "Shuck Newt, I'm just trying to be helpful, we all know you could stand to loosen up a littl- OW! STOP HITTING ME!"

Thomas tried his hardest not to laugh. He walked over and placed a hand on Newt's shoulder, and Newt jumped, he seemed to have forgotten Thomas's presence. "Uh Newt, why don't we let Minho sleep and go get a drink" he said.

"Tommy, it's kind of lat-" Newt started but Minho sat up and got in Newt's face.

"GO YOU LAME ASS SLINTHEAD" he said.

Newt raised a hand and flicked Minho in the forehead, and Minho dramatically fell back onto his bed. Newt turned around and grabbed Thomas's arm and started to drag him out of the room. "We'll be back _because I'm not boring_" Newt said, in a tone that made Thomas feel like he'd told Minho that a million times before.

"Sure you aren't Newtie-pie" Thomas heard Minho grumble as they left the room.

When the door closed behind them, Newt let go of Thomas's arm and Thomas tried not to feel disappointed. "So- uh, that was your roommate" he said.

Newt snorted. "Yea, sorry bout Minho" Newt said "he thinks I'm boring because I don't go out all the time and hook up every five seconds like he does. Sometimes I'd rather just stay home and read, ya know?"

Thomas smiled at Newt. "Yea, I know. But tonight we're going out" he said, as a fact and not a question.

"I don't even know you, why exactly should I go _anywhere _with you?" Newt asked.

Thomas gave him his best smirk. "That's a good question" he said "for some reason you brought me back to your dorm and now you're about to go party with me so I must have made a good impression despite that I was covered in mud and stripped in front of you." He glanced at Newt to see him blush and Thomas smiled at him. "Or maybe thats _how _I made the good impression, you were blown away by my amazing body."

Newt snorted, "yea, something like that" he mumbled. "Where are we even going?"

Thomas shrugged. "We're on a college campus and it's Friday night, we'll wander till we find a frat party." he said, and soon enough they did.

* * *

**Newt:**

The music pounded in Newt's ear and lights flashed all around him. _This is the most stereotypical frat party that's ever existed _he thought as Thomas lead him by the hand through the crowd of dancing people. They got to the edge of the crowd and Thomas leaned over and started talking into Newt's ear. "I'll get us some drinks, I'll be right back. Try to relax and have fun." He nodded as Thomas walked away from him.

He glanced around the room. People everywhere were downing shots and grinding on each other. His eyes landed on a couple who were dancing so close to each other they might as well have been humping. The girl whispered something into the boy's ear and the next moment they were pulling each other upstairs. Newt watched them until they disappeared.

How did people do that? Just meet someone then screw them five seconds later. Newt had never hooked up like that before. It's not that he hasn't had opportunities, he's just never felt like he trusted the person well enough. Minho was always telling him to loosen up, just have some fun and screw some hot guys.

"Here" Thomas said as he reappeared holding two shots. Newt let his eyes scan over Thomas's body. Eventually his eyes landed back on Thomas's face, he was smiling like an idiot. _Maybe Minho's right, _he thought. _I could trust Thomas, right? _Newt smiled and grabbed the shot and downed it.

"Shuck Newt" Thomas said as he took his own shot.

Newt wasn't sure where his confidence came from, but he was worried it would disappear so before it could he grabbed Thomas's hand. "Lets dance" he said, and Thomas raised his eyebrows at Newt. "You said loosen up and have fun, didn't you?"

Thomas smiled and put his hands on Newt's waist, pushing him onto the dance floor. Newt put his hands on Thomas's shoulders and began moving to the beat. Thomas was close, but not close enough. Newt could tell Thomas was being cautious, not wanting to overstep with Newt. Newt found that sweet, but it got old real quick.

Newt slipped his hands down Thomas's chest until they landed on his hips. He pulled himself close to Thomas, and Thomas responded immediately. He pressed their middles together and put his hands on Newt's lower back. They ground their bodies against each other's as they danced, and Newt tried his hardest not to get too turned on.

When Thomas slid his hand a little further down Newt's back grazed his ass, Newt's heart started beating so hard he thought he might die. "You having fun?" Thomas whispered into Newt's ear.

Newt almost laughed. "Yea Tommy, you could say that" he whispered back.

"Good" Thomas whispered and sent spikes down Newt's spine. "Because I'm having a _great _time" he said into Newt's ear and then Newt felt Thomas's teeth on his ear. Newt tried not to moan as Thomas sucked on his earlobe.

Just then, Newt felt a body slam into his. Newt was shoved back to reality as he stumbled to catch his balance. He glanced at the douchebag guy who'd just ran into him and Thomas. Thomas put his hand around Newt's waist to steady him. "Watch where you're going shuckface" Thomas said.

The boy snorted and made a stupid face. "Gee I'm so scared of a couple of fags" he said, and the way Thomas's grip on Newt's hip tightened, Newt could instantly tell that was the _wrong _thing for the boy to say.

Thomas let go of Newt's waist and stepped towards the boy. "Want to say that again?" Thomas said.

The boy got in Thomas's face. "You heard me" he said.

Before Thomas could say anything, Newt placed a hand on his shoulder. "Tommy, he's not worth it" he said. Thomas looked furious for a second, but then he let out a long breath and stepped away from the boy.

"Yea _Tommy_, listen to your girlfriend" the boy said as he laughed at his own joke.

Newt wasn't entirely sure why he did what he did next, but he did. Maybe it was the alcohol in his system, maybe it was the boy's smug grin, or maybe Thomas's influence on him. Whatever it was, something made Newt turn and punch the boy square in the face.

Clearly the boy wasn't expecting that because he was thrown off balance and smashed onto the floor. He clutched his nose and swore loudly. He started to yell something at Newt, but Newt would never get to find out what the boy was saying because Thomas was dragging him by the arm. Thomas pulled him out the front door of the house and into the open air.

Thomas didn't slow down as he pulled Newt across the yard. "You're shucking crazy!" Thomas said with a laugh.

"I don't know why I did that" Newt said as he laughed along with Thomas. When they got to Newt's car, Thomas stopped Newt and reached into Newt's front pocket. Newt was really confused for a moment before he realized Thomas was grabbing his keys.

"You're a lightweight, you're not driving" Thomas said as he walked over to the driver's side of the car. He leaned over the hood of Newt's car. "Plus," he said "I wanna take you somewhere."

"Where's that?" Newt asked.

"You'll see when we get there" Thomas said with a grin as he got into the car. Newt got into the passenger seat and buckled his seat-belt. "Trust me," Thomas said as he winked at Newt, "this night's just getting started."

* * *

** Hope you liked it :) Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The characters are Dashner's.**

* * *

**Newt:**

Thomas drove Newt around for almost an hour, and eventually they ended up in the middle of nowhere. "Tommy, where are we?" he asked.

"Nowhere" Thomas said as he pulled over.

"We're _somewhere_" Newt said.

Thomas rolled his eyes and got out of the car, grabbing a bookbag. Newt followed suit and walked over to Thomas. "No," he said "I call it Nowhere. It's my favorite place to come when I'm stressed. We're not very far from it, so come on."

Thomas started to hike through the woods and Newt followed him. It occurred to Newt it may be a bad idea to trek into the woods in the middle of the night with a guy he just met, but he couldn't find the will to care. The night air felt cool against his skin and the way Thomas was smiling made Newt's insides burn.

They walked for about twenty minutes before they came to a clearing. Newt's jaw practically dropped. There was a stone ledge over looking a river. Even the trees surrounding the ledge were beautiful.

"Tommy" Newt managed.

"I know" Thomas said as he walked over and sat on the ledge. "I love this place. I come here all the time. It's kind of my secret place, where I can come to get away from everyone and everything."

Newt sat down next to Thomas. "So if it's your secret place, why'd you bring me here?" he asked.

Thomas shrugged and Newt thought he saw him blush. "I don't know" he said "there's just something about you... I just... I wanted to show this place."

Newt smiled and his ears turned red. Thomas turned and stared directly at Newt. "I've _never _wanted to show someone this place before" he said.

Newt bit his lip and stared at Thomas. His eyes flickered between Newt's eyes to his lips. Apparently both boys had the same thought because they both leaned in and kissed each other.

They melted into each other. Thomas tangled his hands in Newt's hair and Newt put his hands on Thomas's neck. The night breeze was cool on Newt's skin and Thomas's lips were soft against his.

Newt felt Thomas's tongue pressing against his lips so he parted them and Thomas's tongue slipped inside his mouth. Just then, they heard a loud screech. Both the boys jumped and separated. "WHAT THE SHUCK?" Newt yelled.

Thomas seemed to have already regained his composure. Newt realized he must have looked terrified and ridiculous because Thomas started laughing. Thomas put a hand on Newt's shoulder. "It's just an owl" he said.

Newt felt his face heat up. "Oh" was all he could manage.

Thomas bit his lip and tried to stop laughing. "It's okay, first time I heard one of them, I was out here alone" he said "I almost pissed myself."

Newt laughed. "The bloody thing sounds like something's torturing it" he said.

Thomas smiled and took off his bookbag. He unzipped it and pulled out a bottle of tequila. "Here" he said "this'll calm you down."

Newt's instincts told him not to drink, but then he told his instincts to slim it. Why shouldn't he drink with Thomas? He didn't have anything to do tomorrow. He didn't have anything holding him back.

Newt grabbed the bottle and opened it. He took a swig and shuddered. It burned as it went down, but in a good way. He handed the bottle to Thomas who took a drink. "Lets play a game" Thomas said.

"What game?" Newt asked.

"Questions" Thomas said "we ask each other questions, any questions, and we either answer honestly or drink. No lies."

Newt smiled. "How will you know if I'm lying?" he asked, and Thomas responded with a smirk.

"I'll know" he said. "You go first."

"Alright" Newt said "do you always carry a bottle of tequila in your backpack?"

Thomas snorted and wiggled his eyebrows. "Yes, you know, in case of emergencies" he said.

Newt nodded and bit back a laugh. "Of course" he said "only logical."

"I know" Thomas said. "So, my turn" he said as he swirled the bottle around while thinking. "How'd you loose your virginity?"

Newt grabbed the bottle and took a long swig. Thomas threw his hands into the air. "Shuck Newt, if you're guna wimp out of that question this game is going to be boring!"

Newt snorted before setting the bottle down. "Don't worry Tommy, I'm not wimping out" he said "I just need a little liquid courage before answering." Thomas smiled and nodded, he stared at Newt expectantly. "Alright well... I was in highschool and it was my first boyfriend and I was his" Newt said "we had only been going together for a few months, but we were young and horny and curious. So, ya know, we figured we'd just do it. Only the thing was neither of us had any idea what we were doing or who was going to do what and it was just incredibly awkward... and weird... and bad."

He glanced at Thomas who was biting back a laugh. Newt rolled his eyes. "Please, don't act like your first time was good either" Newt said.

The grin disappeared from Thomas's face. "Those were bad times" Thomas said, and Newt laughed.

"Well, are you gunna tell the story?"

"Ugghh" Thomas groaned. "I was 17 and I'd been dating some girl for like 2 years and we waited _forever _because we wanted it to be special or whatever. So one weekend her parents were out of town and I came over and we... well we had sex I guess."

"You guess?"

"Well it lasted like 5 seconds and I think she was in a lot of pain and she dumped me like a week later" he said.

"Aww... I'm sorry Tommy" Newt said as he rubbed his hand on Thomas's arm and tried to bite back a laugh.

"Ah whatever" Thomas said "a month later, I hooked up with her twin brother."

Newt eyes widened. "You did not!" he said.

"Sure did" Thomas said as he took a sip from the bottle. "He was the first guy I had a crush on and when the opportunity presented itself..."

Newt laughed and hit Thomas in the arm. "You're a terrible person!" he joked.

"Slim it will ya?" Thomas said with a grin. "It's your turn."

"Alright... most embarrassing thing you've ever done?" Newt asked.

"You mean other than the muddy laundry mat incident?"

"Yes"

"Okay well... Probably sophomore year when my friend, Teresa, convinced me she could give me a haircut before homecoming and well... things happened and next thing I knew I had a blue mo-hawk. My homecoming date wasn't too pleased" Thomas said.

Newt gave him a weird look. "Wha- Tommy! How the shuck did a haircut turn into a blue mo-hawk?" he asked.

Thomas put his hands in the air and shrugged. "Shuck if I know! I don't make good decisions under pressure!" Thomas said as he grabbed the bottle and took yet another swig.

Newt laughed and grabbed the bottle. "I've picked up on that" he said "it's your turn by the way."

"Hmmmm.. a question... questions for Newt... Newt the cute..." Thomas swayed back and forth, his words slurring together. Newt rolled his eyes and tried not to laugh. _This shank is wasted _he thought. Thomas tried to grab the bottle, but Newt pulled it out of his reach and drank some himself. "Here's a question" Thomas said as he leaned over and put a hand on Newt's hip. "Wanna have sex with me?"

"Tommy!"

"Do you?"

"I barely know you."

"_Do you?" _Thomas repeated as he leaned closer to Newt and kissed his neck before moving to meet Newt's eyes. "You know lying's against the rules."

"Alright fine" Newt said, not breaking eye contact with Thomas. Their faces were only a few inches apart. "I want to have sex with you" he said in a small voice, and Thomas smiled and leaned in closer to Newt, but Newt leaned away. "But, that doesn't mean I will."

Thomas grinned and leaned back so he was lying on his back. "Why not? If you want to do something, why wouldn't you?" he asked.

Newt leaned back so he was lying next to Thomas and stared up at the sky. "Isn't it my turn to ask you a question?" Newt said.

Thomas snorted. "Yea, it is" he said.

"How many people have you hooked up with?" Newt asked, and glanced at Thomas. He was afraid to hear the answer.

Thomas turned his head and glanced at Newt. "What'd ya mean hook up with? Like how many people have I slept with, or how many people have I had like, one time hook-ups with?"

Newt thought for a second. He really only wanted the answer to the second one, but he didn't want to sound creepy. "Both" he said.

"Uhh.. well I've slept with 6 people total and only one of them was a one-time thing" Thomas said.

Newt propped himself on his elbow and stared at Thomas. "So you're looking to double that number with me, then?" he asked. Newt hadn't really meant to say that out loud but the alcohol seemed to have removed his filter.

Thomas furrowed his eyebrows and frowned. "I wasn't planning on this being a one time thing" he said, "why, were you?"

"Uh.. I don't know Tommy" Newt said "I wasn't really planning on any of this happening. I haven't really been thinking anything through all night. It's kind of hard to think about anything other than _right now _when I'm with you."

Thomas smiled like a little kid. "Good, keep doing that" he said as he leaned up and kissed Newt. "Just. Keep. Doing. That." Thomas said between kisses.

Once again, Newt's instincts told him to get it together, but this time he didn't hesitate to tell his instincts to shut the hell up. "Okay" he whispered against Thomas's lips, but then Thomas pulled away.

He stared at Newt with an angry expression. "I _really_ want to keep kissing you, but I'm going to puke" he said before getting up and running into the woods. Newt laid back on the ground and tried not to laugh. He could hear Thomas puking his brains out, and for some reason Newt was _still _attracted to him.

A few minutes later Thomas came back and pulled a bottle of water and a tooth brush out of his bookbag. He proceeded to brush his teeth and Newt couldn't help but laugh. "Shuck Tommy, you really are always prepared" he said "what're you, some sketch version of a boy scout?"

"Sure am" Thomas said before spitting over the ledge into the river. He tossed his toothbrush into his bookbag and crawled over to Newt. "So... It's my turn to ask a question..." he said as he moved so he was hovering over Newt. "In the interest of avoiding confusion, I've decided to rephrase my earlier question."

"Oh really?" Newt said, keeping eye contact with Thomas. "What's that?"

"_Will _you have sex with me?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All characters are Dashner's.**

* * *

**Newt:**

"_Will _you have sex with me?"

The words hardly left Thomas's mouth before Newt pulled him into a long kiss. Thomas melted into it and leaned his body down so he was settled between Newt's legs. Thomas ran his hands along Newt's thighs and pulled them up so his legs were wrapped around Thomas's back. Newt broke the kiss and looked into Thomas's eyes. "_Shuck _yes" he said and Thomas smirked down at him.

"Good that" Thomas said before pulling his shirt off (well technically it was Newt's shirt) and throwing it aside. Newt followed his lead and took off his shirt. Thomas's eyes scanned over Newt's chest and he prayed he wasn't blushing too hard. Thomas leaned down and started placing kisses down Newt's jawline. His hands ran all over Newt's chest, touching him everywhere.

Newt's hands ran all over Thomas's muscled back and landed on his ass, his _perfect _shucking ass. Thomas's lips moved from his jaw further down his body. Newt dug his nails into Thomas's ass as Thomas moved to his chest. He felt Thomas's tongue graze his nipple and Newt's entire body shivered. Thomas must've picked up on this because he circled his nipple with his tongue before enveloping it who his lips and sucking on it. Newt let out a low groan. "T-Tommy" he breathed.

Thomas's only response was grinding his hips against Newt's. Thomas started kissing his way down Newt's stomach and fiddling with his belt buckle. He finally got it undone when the world practically broke in half.

Newt almost jumped out of his skin as a loud clap of thunder boomed and buckets of rain started to downpour. "Shucking hell" Thomas complained as he looked up at the sky. Just then a flash of lightening lit up the sky and the thunder that followed made Newt cling to Thomas's arm. Thomas glanced down at Newt and gave a dorky smile. "It's okay" he yelled over the storm. "I know what to do."

"Great" Newt mumbled "this is just bloody great."

Thomas stood up and grabbed their now-soaked shirts and his bookbag that was sitting by the ledge. He stood up straight and gestured for Newt to come over.

Newt walked over next to him and Thomas grabbed his arm to pull him close. "You know how to swim, right?" he said into Newt's ear.

Newt stared at him. "What? Yea, but-" Newt didn't have time to finish his sentence because Thomas, still clinging to Newt's arm jumped straight off the ledge and effectively pulling Newt with him.

Newt screamed like a little girl until they hit the water. The water was _freezing _and he decided in that moment that he both hated and loved this Thomas boy. He broke the surface of the water and gasped for air. Thomas was treading water only a couple feet away from him. "Tommy!" Newt screamed "it's storming! We're going to get buggin' pneumonia!"

"No we won't!" Thomas yelled over the thunder "follow me!"

Before Newt could object Thomas turned and started swimming. Newt really had no choice but to follow. It didn't take long for him to realize where Thomas was heading, there was a cave under the stone ledge where they had been sitting. It was kind of small but it was definitely big enough for two people and above all it was _dry. _

Thomas got there first and climbed the few feet up to the cave. The second he got up he tossed his bookbag aside and started taking off his shoes and socks. Once he got those off he started on his jeans. Newt was still in the water staring up at Thomas.

Thomas pulled his jeans down to his ankles and stared down at Newt. "Well are you coming or not?" he asked.

"Shuck yea I'm coming" Newt said, mostly to himself. He was surprised how easy it was to climb up to the cave. Once he got up there Thomas had stripped completely and Newt almost fell back into the water. "Bloody hell Tommy" he said.

The smallest of blushes crept onto Thomas's cheeks, but other than that he seemed to have no shame. "My clothes were wet" he said casually. "And yours are too.." He stepped towards Newt and grabbed him by the belt buckle, pulling him close.

"Guess I should get out of them" Newt said "don't want to get sick."

"No you do not" Thomas agreed as he undid Newt's belt and pulled down his jeans and boxers. Newt instantly stepped out of them and Thomas pulled him onto the cold cave ground.

"_Shuck _Tommy that's cold" Newt complained and Thomas laughed.

"Hold on" Thomas said as he grabbed his bookbag. He unzipped it and pulled a blanket out of his apparently water-proof bag. "I'm _always _prepared" he said with a smirk.

Newt smiled and Thomas spread the blanket out and proceeded to lie down on it and pose dramatically. "When you're ready come and get it" Thomas sang as he gave Newt a ridiculous wink.

Newt laughed and crawled towards Thomas. "You're a bloody idiot" he said.

"You like it" Thomas said back, and this time Newt didn't have time to respond because Thomas leaned forward and kissed Newt. He grabbed Newt's hips and pulled him into his lap. The skin to skin contact made Newt's formerly cold body practically burst into flames. He literally _felt _Thomas get hard.

Newt shoved Thomas's shoulders back so he was lying on his back before kissing his way down his body. He made his way to his groin and found Thomas's rock-hard erection staring him in the face. He was _definitely _bigger than Newt, making him feel a little self-conscious. He pushed the thought aside and ran his tongue along Thomas's length, making him moan. He chanced a glance up at Thomas to see he was biting his lip and breathing hard. That gave Newt the boost of confidence he needed to take Thomas in his mouth.

"_Gods _Newt" Thomas groaned. Newt sucked hard and bobbed his head, earning even more moans from Thomas. "Sh-shuck Newt- stop. You have to stop or I'm gonna-"

Newt pulled off and smirked at Thomas. "Shuck Tommy, has it been a while or something?" he teased.

"Slim it" Thomas said as he flipped Newt over so he was on his back and Thomas was between his legs. "I just want this to be good for you, and for that I can't cum in your mouth."

Newt snorted. "Who says you're topping?" he said and Thomas raised his eyebrows. He felt Thomas run his hands up Newt's thighs and land on his ass. He leaned back and knelt in front of Newt.

"Give me two minutes and you'll be begging for it" Thomas said, his voice playful.

"That better be a promise" Newt said as he hooked his legs over Thomas's shoulders.

Thomas flashed Newt one more grin before saying "trust me, it is." He started placing kisses on the inside of Newt's thighs, slowly moving higher up them. Thomas grabbed Newt's ass and tilted him upwards giving him better access. He moved his head to Newt's ass and traced his tongue around Newt's entrance.

"Shuck Tommy" Newt groaned that only deepened when Thomas inserted his tongue. He moved his tongue around inside of him, going as deep as he can. As Thomas had promised, hardly 60 seconds later Newt was moaning "_shuck _Tommy _please_. Do it _now."_

Thomas pulled away with a triumphant grin on his face. "If you insist" he said as he reached over and pulled a box of condoms out of his bookbag. Newt watched as Thomas put on a condom and Newt's entire body was practically shaking with anticipation.

As soon as he got it on he positioned himself at Newt's entrance. "You ready?" he asked and Newt just shot him a glare to say _well duh._

Thomas smirked at him before pushing in. Newt called out as Thomas filled him up completely. Thomas started moving at a steady pace and Newt rocked his hips with him. "Shuck Tommy _faster!_" he commanded and Thomas happily obliged. Thomas groaned and moved at an angle that brushed right against Newt's prostate, making him call out. "Yes Tommy right there" he groaned and Thomas repeatedly ground against that spot making Newt see stars.

Newt tried to hold on as long as he could but _shuck _if this wasn't the best he'd ever had. "T-Tommy I'm going to cum" he groaned.

"So am I" Thomas managed between groans. "Ohh Newt" he called out hardly ten seconds later as he lost control and came inside Newt. Newt lost it the same time as Thomas, clinging to his back and yelling out as he rode out his orgasm.

When it was over, Thomas pulled out and collapsed on top of Newt. He lied his head on Newt's chest and Newt wrapped his arms around him. "That was..." he started.

"Yup" Thomas agreed. He leaned up and smiled at Newt. "Maybe I should strip in laundry mats more often."

* * *

**Sorry the update took so long, I got wrapped up in other stories. Regardless I hope you liked this chapter! Please review and tell me if you want more chapters!**


End file.
